


電競 段子11

by RRRRrq



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發





	電競 段子11

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發

*****

 

「王浩的指甲，都會留一點點。」

他其實很喜歡韓王浩的手，特別是指甲的部分。韓王浩的指甲連著肉的部分很多，在視覺上拉長了手指長度，他手其實不大，看起來卻相當修長秀氣。

「啊、嗯，怎麼了？」

「你不修嗎？」他很自然的拉過韓王浩的手，像過去無數次那樣。

韓王浩看起來很疑惑，但因為是這個人，他也完全沒有要抽回手的意思。

對方看的實在太專注，韓王浩還是決定表達疑惑。

「哥？」

「這樣進來的時候我會受傷吧。」

「………………………………」

 

身為一個，其實時不時就會開黃段子的正常男子，韓王浩此時此刻完全當機。

他完全沒想過，眼前這個比他大一號的體型的男人，有著一顆被上的心。

他也完全沒想過，他聽到這句話時並沒有什麼男人的成就感，只有一種濃濃的，想叫對方閉嘴的想法。

這是性騷擾吧。

他們的交往明明來得這麼晚，他原先以為他們會把過去十幾年的進度一朝補上，沒想到這個哥卻什麼都沒做。韓王浩本來想，他們可能都有點得來不易的小心珍惜，現在他才知道原來這個哥，懷著那樣的夢想。

韓王浩不是不可以，他只是，真的，沒想過是這樣。

「啊。我會去修指甲的。」韓王浩很男人的、貼心的開口。如果忽略他那個差不多死掉的眼神。

然後，對方突然有點慌亂的開了口。

「不是，那個，王浩呀，對不起，哥是開玩笑的，我開玩笑的。」

嗯？

什麼？

開玩笑？

什麼玩笑？

哪個部分的？

………………………

 

「……蛤！？哥你是垃圾嗎？」

「不是王浩！！你聽我說！！」

「白痴嗎！」

「哇王浩呀！」

最後被熊抱在懷裡的韓王浩氣的一句話都不想說。聽著可憐兮兮的男人叨唸他真的不知道怎麼開口想做又怕他不開心不想被誤會他只是精蟲上腦但他真的好喜歡他啊什麼的。

「我本來是想說，王浩會很害羞的說你根本沒想過什麼的，那哥就可以很帥氣的說『沒關係哥的指甲都有在修喔』，這樣。」

「哥，你好噁心，說這種話我可以告你。」

都是三十幾歲的男人了說這種話是腦子多差。

今天的韓王浩依舊在嫌棄自己的男朋友。

 

*****

 

20181231


End file.
